


Fire

by Infection_Of_Void, WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominance, Don't copy to another site, Knifeplay, M/M, Porn With Plot, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infection_Of_Void/pseuds/Infection_Of_Void, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Новый убийца оказался весьма заинтересован во Фрэнке. Его настойчивость и желание сблизиться раздражали Фрэнка, но сопротивляться ему и его шарму было практически невозможно. Даже когда он делал непростительные вещи.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Frank Morrison
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, [DBD team] 5. Тексты R-NC





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийцы: [Дэнни Джонсон (Гоуст Фейс)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%83%D1%81%D1%82_%D0%A4%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81), [Фрэнк (Легион)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%B8%D0%BE%D0%BD)

Оставаться в одиночестве в месте, которое было буквально отражением слова «отчаяние» не всегда казалось отличным событием. Но быть по ту сторону тумана в команде убийц – быть одиноким. И всё равно у всего были свои исключения. Таким являлся и Легион. Их было сразу четверо, своя компания, друзья, никаких проблем, как казалось. Вот только когда вокруг ни души, никакого социального разнообразия, и вы заточены в закольцованную коробку ограниченного мира, всё это начинает приобретать иной смысл. И в итоге то редкое настоящее одиночество, когда ты предоставлен сам себе на своём островке спокойствия ценится как нечто определённо особенное. И Фрэнк правда ценил эти моменты всей душой. Нечасто выходило так, что он оставался наедине с собой, пока остальная часть его Легиона была на своих испытаниях. Он любил бесцельно скитаться по тихому заброшенному курортному дому, даже при том, что и без того уже знал каждый уголок в нём до всех мелочей. Что-то своё было в этом, что-то личное.

Сейчас был именно такой прекрасны момент, которого не происходило уже достаточно давно. И единственная вещь, что не давала сполна насладиться долгожданной тишиной и покоем – необъяснимое чувство тревоги. На деле это был далеко не первый раз, когда Фрэнк замечал эту неожиданную тревожность и холодок, проходящий по загривку. Будто он находился под чьим-то пристальным вниманием. И нет, не чего-то неосязаемо мистического вроде самой Сущности, её присутствие нельзя было почуять, только услышать разве что. Но он ничего не слышал, да и не видел. Сколько раз ни оборачивайся резко – ничего. Это происходило постоянно, не только когда он был один. Даже в компании друзей в пылу жарких споров или посреди спокойной беседы, когда они общались, смеялись или молчали, находясь в одном помещении, но каждый занятый своим. Это чувство приходило и уходило внезапно, просто ни с чего. В один момент Фрэнк начал уж было подумывать о том, что он сошёл с ума, не иначе. Тем более в этом мире это могло произойти на раз-два, чем дольше тут остаёшься, тем меньше человеческого и здравого в тебе остаётся.

Раздражённо дёрнув плечом, словно пытаясь таким образом скинуть с себя чуть ли уже не физически ощутимое неприятное чувство, Фрэнк оставил в стороне свои нервные метания из угла в угол, наконец остановившись в одной точке. Старый диван тихо скрипнул под тяжестью человеческого тела. Моррисон пытался изо всех сил не думать много о своём странном беспокойстве. Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он прикрыл глаза и сделал одну не особо успешную попытку расслабиться и успокоиться. Хотя, может, ему это удалось, если бы незнакомый приглушённый голос не встревожил его с концами.

— Здорово, наверное, переживать ожидание в столь милом местечке, а?

Реакция Фрэнка была молниеносной. Он тут же весь подобрался, вскочил на ноги и зажал в крепкой хватке пальцев свой верный нож. Внезапный гость, наоборот, даже не шелохнулся, он нагло занял место в кресле рядом и не собирался явно покидать его. Новое незнакомое ранее лицо. Сущность всегда оповещала о новичках в тумане, конечно, Фрэнк знал о том, что в очередной раз кого-то занесло к ним, но кого – не знал, да и как-то не интересовался. Что толку узнавать, если большая часть убийц состояла из совсем бесчеловечных созданий, которых сложно было назвать людьми, и которые даже к себе подобным относились совсем неприветливо. Но в этот раз экземпляр был интересный и по уровню адекватности и человечности мог сравниться с самим Фрэнком. По крайней мере, этот некто даже нормально говорил, а не издавал жуткие потусторонние звуки, какие можно было услышать от большой части обитателей тумана. Что мало сглаживало ощущение неприязни. Пока что.

— Да, отлично просто. Особенно когда в него не вторгаются, — хмыкнул Моррисон, настороженно оглядев с ног до головы незнакомца, но нож всё же убрал, от этого человека исходила какая-то особенно напрягающая аура, даже несмотря на его комично выглядящую маску и полную расслабленность в непринуждённой позе. — Не припоминаю, чтоб давал согласие на это.

— О, а оно мне нужно? — даже не видя лица за маской, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что этот человек явно сейчас нахально улыбался. — Расслабься, я просто хотел познакомиться или это что-то столь ужасное, что и нельзя уже? Не пойми меня неправильно, но тут безумно скучно становится, когда ты не убиваешь, а ждёшь и ждёшь. Есть у этого восхитительного места и свои минусы.

Уж с последним Фрэнк и сам был согласен на все сто. Да, здесь они могли утолить свою жажду крови и садистские желания, гоняя, истязая, убивая жертву одну за другой из раза в раз. И никакого наказания за эти деяния им, как казалось. Но нет, вот оно наказание. Они были закрыты тут и отрезаны от мира навечно. Или пока не надоест Сущности. Но в таком случае что-то подсказывало, они все уже будут мертвы и вполне реально, а не как тут – ложная смерть и жизнь, что не имеет никакой ценности.

— Никогда б не подумал, что буду скучать по обычному разговору с живыми людьми. А найти здесь себе компанию оказалось куда сложнее, чем я мог предположить.

— А мне компания не нужна, так что убирайся, пока я не вышвырнул тебя собственными руками.

Этот странный разговор вывел Фрэнка из себя, он не понимал с чего такое внимание именно к нему, да и какого чёрта вообще происходило. Этот странный тип явно был уверен, что ему позволено всё, раз так нагло вёл себя на чужой территории.

— Ах да, у тебя же уже есть своя верная команда, твоя компания. Преданные очарованные последователи. Я думаю, что ни Джули, ни Джоуи, и уж тем более не милашка Сьюзи не будут против, если у их лидера появится новое знакомство в лице меня. Да и вообще тебе не помешает разнообразить круг общения, чтоб не скучать и всё такое, — эти слова были сказаны так, словно они уже с Фрэнком были чуть ли не разлей вода, слишком самоуверенно. — Поверь, недовольным ты не останешься, Фрэнк.

От того, каким тоном было сказано его имя, Фрэнк невольно вздрогнул и с непониманием уставился в эту белую странную маску. Это всё звучало жутко. При том что он ничего не знал о человеке напротив, тот, кажется, знал о нём если не всё, то слишком многое. Зато всё сразу встало на свои места и в одном Фрэнк мог быть спокоен – он был пока ещё в здравом уме.

— Да ты просто сумасшедший фрик, который всё это время следил за мной, — поражённо выдохнул Фрэнк, собрав кусочки пазла в своей голове на ходу. — Из-за тебя я пугал друзей и думал, что у меня совсем крыша поехала, пока торчал здесь. А всё время это ты просто следил за мной так, будто я одна из твоих жертв. И после такого ты как ни в чём не бывало приходишь на мою территорию и идёшь со мной на контакт, а я даже не знаю твоего имени, когда ты знаешь моё. Серьёзно?

Сложившаяся воедино информация никак не могла усвоиться сполна, потому что это всё ещё звучало дико и бессмысленно. Зачем другому убийце следить за ним? Зачем ему нужно приходить сюда? Зачем ему нужна вдруг компания и почему именно в лице Фрэнка?

— Прости, и правда. И где же только мои манеры? Позволь исправить ситуацию. Можешь звать меня Дэнни. Теперь мы знакомы, полагаю. И эй, для того, кто как и я упивается смертью и кровью на своих руках, ты слишком придирчив ко мне. Собирать информацию для меня дело привычки и считай, что хобби. Наравне с убийствами. Но одно вытекает из другого, так что ничего не поделать, профессиональные привычки, — хоть голос и звучал невинно и искренне, но были в нём опасные нотки наигранности и фальши, что с трудом уж верилось.

Мысли сбились в кучу и Фрэнк не знал, чему верить и как поступать. Ему не нравилось такое поведение и то, что он стал целью этого типа, но, с другой стороны, кем бы ни был человек за маской, он был не только опасным, но ещё и удивительно интригующим. Возможно, это то самое спасение от скуки в этом замкнутом мире, а возможно, что и очень непредсказуемая связь, кто знает. Но пока Моррисон не мог сделать здравые выводы, сейчас он слишком раззадорен. Он чувствовал в себе одновременно удивление, гнев и любопытство, но так как вторая эмоция преобладала в этом спектре, он желал в первую очередь прогнать наглеца.

— Не знаю почему ты прикоплся ко мне и какие твои истинные намеренья, но лучше проваливай. Третий раз я повторять не стану, — Фрэнк чуть ли не рычал, скалясь, он вновь наставил нож на Дэнни, только уже с вполне конкретной угрозой и готовностью атаковать, а не только в виде защиты.

Разумеется, он и не надеялся, что это всё может впечатлить и напугать гостя, это был не тот случай, тем более скорей уж произойти всё может наоборот, но даже если и так, то свой страх Фрэнк не покажет, много чести. А сейчас он просто хотел снова побыть наедине со своими мыслями, тем более любой из Легиона мог вернуться хоть через секунду, ещё и при них разборки устраивать не особо хотелось, и это притом, что этот засранец явно имел информацию не только о самом Фрэнке, но и о его друзьях.

— Ладно. Ничего не поделать, так? Ты же тут хозяин, — насмешливо хмыкнул Дэнни и в сдающемся жесте поднял руки, согласно кивнув. — Но я ещё вернусь, обещаю. Дам тебе время подумать и остыть. Я тебе не враг, Фрэнк. И не хочу им быть. Зато другом – вполне. Не руби ты так сплеча, знаю, нрав у тебя пылкий, а сам ты гордый и с людьми, которые не делаю то, что хочешь конкретно ты у тебя всё как-то сложней и настороженней. Ты любишь чувствовать власть над другими и знать, что всё под твоим контролем и знаешь, что со мной такие фокусы не пройдут, вижу по лицу, что ты успел понять что к чему за наш небольшой разговор. А ещё я знаю, что ты любишь рисковать и уже заинтересовался во мне. Но пока до встречи, я обязательно навещу тебя позже.

Дэнни коротко махнул рукой на прощание и поспешно покинул насиженное место. Он совсем неспешно ушёл, скрывшись за пределами полуразрушенного здания. Только после того, как он исчез, а вместе с ним и неприятное чувство тревоги, Фрэнк опустил руку с ножом и расслабился, вернувшись на диван, с которого его согнало это волнительное событие. Он мотнул головой и провёл рукой по лицу, разогнав хаос в голове хоть немного. Это было так странно и занятно. Пугало то, что этот Дэнни знал о нём буквально всё. Он знал его суть, видел насквозь. Ужасно. Потому что и в последнем он был прав, Фрэнк ненавидел таких людей, он ненавидел испытывать страх перед кем бы то ни было и ненавидел тех, кто не то что не поддавался на его манипуляции, а тех, кто ещё и сам мог бы управлять им. И какими противоречивыми ни были бы чувства и мысли в нём, но чёрт возьми! Этот засранец был до ужаса прав. Фрэнк уже заинтересовался и уже подумал о том, что стоит дать этому знакомству шанс. Всему своё время, а в данный момент ему нужно было очень и очень много подумать.

***

Три приглушённых голоса едва доносились до второго этажа и тем более почти не доходили до части за пределами стен, где сейчас и находился Фрэнк. Он стоял на улице, на втором этаже, оперевшись на деревянную ограду. Он задумчиво всматривался в лениво падающий мелкий снег. Проводить время с остальными не было особого желания, он только что вернулся со своего испытания и в этот раз чувствовал себя вымотанным больше прежнего. Выжившие явно начали привыкать к этому миру и его правилам и перестали также сильно бояться убийц, да и факт того, что они даже не совсем по-настоящему умирали, не до конца, тоже сыграл свою роль, гадёныши совсем распоясались и стали проблемными. А чем больше Фрэнк использовал свою дарованную Сущностью силу, тем неприятнее были «откаты» уже после испытания. Да уж, эта тварь явно хотела, чтоб страдали все, не только несчастные жертвы, иначе как было это назвать, если вместе с даром она наградила их и неприятным побочным эффектом в виде боли.

За своими глубоко ушедшими размышлениями Фрэнк не расслышал шагов за спиной, да и не услышал, если б даже всё внимание и слух сконцентрировал на происходящем во внешнем мире. Но и почти не среагировал, не дёрнулся, а только слегка вздрогнул, когда услышал уже знакомый голос рядом.

— Вот ты где. Твои друзья любезно подсказали, что ты тут застрял, не лучший день, а? — проницательность Дэнни не переставала удивлять, как и его полное отсутствие такта и желание лезть не в свои дела.

— Что, успел уже и мой Легион достать? А я думал, что только лично я интересен тебе, — настроения ссориться или прогонять мужчину совсем не было, Фрэнк решил просто позволить ему делать что вздумается.

— Ревнуешь? Не бойся, меня и правда интересуешь исключительно ты, но было бы грубо не поздороваться и с другими. Хотя не думаю, что твоя подружка была рада меня видеть, что-то она напряжённой мне показалась.

— Угадай почему. Ты стрёмный всё ещё, ты в курсе? Страннее было бы, не напрягись она в твоём присутствие.

— Для меня это звучит скорей как комплимент, так что спасибо. Итак, Фрэнки, что же тебя беспокоит? Сегодня ты особенно задумчивый и хмурый, смотри, так и морщины появятся, если будешь брови сводить постоянно, а ты ещё так молод!

За маской послышался тихий смешок. Фрэнк закатил глаза, оттолкнулся от перил, развернулся и опёрся уже спиной об изгородь, сложив руки на груди. Он хмуро поглядел на застывшего в ожидании Дэнни и недовольно фыркнул.

— Я вроде не запрашивал себе психолога на день для таких разговоров, — конечно, в этом Фрэнк слукавил немного, потому что поговорить и правда хотелось, но он не был уверен, что говорить о таких вещах внутри его мыслей с этим человеком было хорошей идеей. — Ты для меня всё ещё загадка, которая, к слову, лезет постоянно не в свои дела. Почему я должен о чём-то с тобой говорить?

Аргумент был логичный, но это едва ли могло остановить Джонсона от расспросов, да и уходить он явно не планировал. Упёртый до жути. Но Фрэнку нужны были какие-то необъяснимые гарантии от него для доверия. И если так, то Дэнни готов был уступить немного, что не сделаешь ради чистого интереса. Хмыкнув, мужчина скинул с головы капюшон и снял маску, надеясь на то, что такой ход сработает. Всё же, сложно вести серьёзные беседы, когда не видишь лица оппонента.

— Понимаю, тебя могло смущать наше неравное положение. Но теперь можем поговорить?

Фрэнк промолчал, удивлённо выгнув одну бровь в немом вопросе. Ладно, такого хода он не ожидал. Ему казалось, что этот человек не был склонен к раскрытию своей личности и желал оставаться неузнанным до самого конца, но нет. На деле ошибиться было приятно. Потому что такой ход сработал слишком хорошо. Теперь Моррисон мог видеть лицо живого человека, а не безжизненной маски и даже мог пытаться считать эмоции с этого лица. Да и самому себе мысленно он уже успел признаться, что при том, что внешность у этого человека хоть и не была какой-то прям особенной или запоминающейся, скорей это одно из тех лиц, что не припомнишь, если глядеть мельком. Но и было в нём что-то приятно притягательное, немного остро хищное, отлично подходящее ему.

Сопротивляться не имело смысла. Да и кому будет хуже? Явно никому. Фрэнк коротко вздохнул и кивнул. Они могут поговорить.

— Прошло уже достаточно времени, чтоб я подрастерял свой изначальный восторг от нахождения тут. Чем дольше тут находишься, тем сложнее всё становится. Однообразие приедается и… Чёрт, я скучаю по дому. Не по месту, где я был последний раз или вроде того, да и не в целом по какому-то месту конкретному, а по нормальному миру. Разнообразному. С каждым днём вернуться хочется всё сильней. Почувствовать себя наконец живым, чёрт возьми! — зло выдохнув, Фрэнк сделал паузу, успокоив себя перед тем, как продолжить. — И я даже не понимаю почему мы? Просто почему? Мы же обычные люди на фоне всех остальных, кто застрял тумане. Да, не самые правильные и, может, слишком жестокие и безбашенные, но разве это причина? Мы даже убили всего одного человека и по чистой случайности! И застряли теперь тут. Абсурд какой-то. Не удивительно, что выжившие боятся нас меньше всех. На фоне остальных мы слишком… Обычные. Это так тупо…

Такие мысли в последнее время не давали спокойно жить Фрэнку. С каждым днём он всё больше чувствовал себя как животное в клетке в зоопарке – искусственно созданные приятные условия, но всё так минимально и бесполезно, что толку в такой жизни было мало. Да и сложно было не сомневаться в себе, когда ты был не таким особенным, как другие. Он всё ещё оставался человеком. Даже не смотря на то, как много бесчеловечных убийств лежало на его плечах и как много удовольствия он получал от них.

— Я думал, что твоя самооценка куда выше, — после задумчивой паузы наконец отмер Дэнни, неодобрительно покачав головой. — Но, видимо. Надо напомнить тебе простую истину.

В первую секунду Фрэнк хотел возразить, но всё же не стал. С этим человеком нужно проявлять терпение и ждать пока он соизволит объясниться до конца.

— Ты, Фрэнк, особенный. Твои друзья тоже, они часть тебя, а ты их лидер. И какой лидер может позволить себе киснуть из-за пары неудач? В тебе есть тот самый необузданный огонь, который привлёк этих бедных мотыльков к себе. Даже я повёлся, видишь. Не дай ему затухнуть, просто потому что «устал». Это отговорка, хватит жалеть себя, ты способен на большее.

Было что-то удивительное в том, как спокойно, но вместе с тем и с ноткой раздражения говорил это всё Дэнни. Это звучало так, будто он наставлял и подбадривал, но одновременно с тем и отчитывал, как тренер своего лучшего спортсмена, который сплоховал на этот раз.

— Твоя чистая звериная жажда крови восхитительна. Я вижу это. Как увидела и она. Потому ты здесь. Ты на своём законном месте, грешничек, — усмехнулся Дэнни, говоря с нескрываемым пугающим восторгом и блеском в глазах, ему, очевидно, очень нравилась чужая кровожадность, что он готов был даже поддерживать её самолично. — Тебе нужно полагаться на себя в первую очередь, а потом на то, что тебе даровала она. Не переусердствуй. Должно быть больно твоим жертвам, а не тебе.

Такая мотивация и внезапное восхищение со стороны другого убийцы казалась для Фрэнка чем-то странным и новым. Он не находился в словах и пытался переварить услышанное. Этот человек всё ещё был полон сюрпризов. Но для себя Фрэнк пока до конца не решил – приятных ли или не очень.

— Для пугающего говнюка ты говоришь слишком приятные вещи. Спасибо? — нервно усмехнулся Фрэнк, всё ещё не зная, что и сказать.

— Я уже говорил – ты мне интересен и мне хотелось бы быть ближе. Никаких подвохов, правда.

Дэнни спокойно пожал плечами и выглядел и правда, как тот, кто не лгал. Пока что. Пугающий блеск в глазах был тому доказательством. Он собирался ещё что-то сказать, но резко замер, словно прислушался к чему-то. После этого жеста на спокойном лице отразилась досада с капелькой недовольства.

— Прости, я бы поболтал с тобой подольше, но сам понимаешь, работа ждать не будет, — странный момент так легко объяснился, кончено, Сущность позвала, как же иначе. — Не скучай без меня. Увидимся.

Кивнув на прощание, Дэнни вернул свою маску на место и покинул Фрэнка. Снова. Он умело подкидывал новые интересные темы для размышлений и просто вот так вот исчезал, как нечестно. Но, признаться, настроение Фрэнка всё равно улучшилось на процент другой после разговора. Как и прибавился процент его интереса к этому загадочному мужчине. Лишь бы не пожалеть об этом позже.

***

Эти странные встречи сначала короткие, а сейчас всё более продолжительные, случались всё чаще. Разумеется, в большинстве случаев, как и сейчас, когда Фрэнк был совсем один в своём убежище. Но Дэнни не волновался, если и остальной Легион тоже был на месте. Отдать должное ребятам, они не лезли в дела Фрэнка и не спрашивали ничего особо, тем более сам Дэнни говорил им, что он «рад найти себе такого интересного нового приятеля». А иногда и вовсе присоединялся к общей компании. Словно пытался втереться в доверие к ним всем. Потому чаще Легион воспринимал его с опаской. А Моррисон успел привыкнуть к присутствию Дэнни и к тому, что тот мог заявиться, когда ему только хотелось. Они бесцельно проводили время вместе, лишь бы сократить тянувшееся ожидание. Это вошло в странную совместную привычку.

И притом, что вроде как всё устраивало Фрэнка, он не до конца понимал к чему всё идёт. Как и не понимал, где же тот самый подвох, который он ждал в любой момент. Сложно было расслабиться и забыться рядом с тем, кто источал зловещую ауру опасности даже для другого убийцы. Ему была просто необходима хоть какая-то зацепка, хоть что-то для подтверждения своих догадок или для успокоения. И когда Фрэнк потерял всякую надежду на такое, судьба сама подкинула ему кое-что интересное. Или не судьба, а нечто более реальное в данной ситуации. Причина такого хода мыслей была проста. Обнаруженная вещица была весьма ценной – излюбленный фотоаппарат Джонсона. Камера одиноко лежала на одном из кресел на первом этаже и это казалось странным. Хотя бы потому что Фрэнк был уверен, что такую уж весомую улику сам Дэнни не оставил бы на столь видном месте. Конечно, он странный и его мотивы часто были непонятны парню, но это очевидно не тот случай. Внутреннее чувство подсказывало, что к этому была приложена чья-то рука или точнее… Какая-либо конечность, которая принадлежала загадочному существу, что держало их тут в заточении.

Упускать такой шанс было бы глупо, потому убедившись, что он и правда один, Фрэнк схватился за камеру, нетерпеливо включая её. Он знал, что Джонсон её использовал для запечатления своей хорошо проделанной работы, будто трофеи собирал, но было интересно, а не использовалась ли камера и для других снимком? Пока на небольшом экранчике только и мелькали снимки кровавых убийств, которые Фрэнк листал без особого интереса, хоть мельком про себя и отметил, что концепция была занятной и несчастных истерзанных мертвецов в этой фотоколлекции было уже очень и очень много. Ничего не сказать, убийца из него был отменный.

В мелькающей череде кровавых снимков наконец появилось ярко выделяющееся пятно, которое заставило Фрэнка тут же остановить свой поиск. Он победно хмыкнул и всмотрелся повнимательней в находку. О, ну, конечно. Это было его фото. Симпатичное, к слову. Но ничего необычного. Ещё и ещё. Несколько разных обычных фотографий самого Фрэнка. А потом и его компании. Забавно, но даже те фото, на которых они с Легионом все вместе, были словно сделаны с акцентом на самом Фрэнке, остальные существовали лишь как дополнительный фон. Да этот псих просто помешался на нём, иначе никак не назвать это. Не то чтоб такой вывод удивлял Моррисона, нет, скорей наоборот – это было что-то из разряда обыденного и понятного и без того. Но холодок по спине от чего-то всё равно прошёлся. Снимков было достаточно много. Что говорило о том, что за ним наблюдение велось уже очень давно. До их первого разговора и после, даже когда Фрэнк прогонял мужчину от себя. Это не выглядело как что-то здоровое.

Лучше было бы отложить от греха подальше эту вещицу и перестать раскапывать что-то ещё более странное, но любопытство не давало остановиться. Как и желание докопаться до истины и то пока только зарождающееся раздражение внутри. То, что он оказался чьей-то целью и даже не замечал этого не было приятным фактом. И пока ещё снимки были безобидными, но наконец Фрэнк дошёл до того, который был из разряда «зацепка». Его глаза расширились в удивлении от увиденного. Он тупо уставился в экран камеры, не зная, что делать и что чувствовать.

— Ах вот куда делась моя драгоценная игрушка. Увидел то, что понравилось? — как всегда внезапно и без предупреждения.

Фрэнк резко вскинулся, тут же напрягшись. Конечно, он был уже здесь, опять вовремя. А, может, и был всё это время тут, просто не выдавал себя.

— Какого чёрта это всё значит? Больной ты извращенец! — вспылил Фрэнк, сразу же переходя в агрессивное наступление. — Я мог бы стерпеть твоё странное поведение. И даже то, что ты без моего ведома наделал кучу фотографий меня. Но какого хера ты настолько решил влезть в мою личную жизнь и… Да что с тобой не так?

Причиной столь бурной реакции Фрэнка послужила всего лишь одна фотография. Одна из тех, которым не место в чужих вещах. Та, на которой он самозабвенно ублажал самого себя, утоляя те примитивные потребности, которые ещё остались в этом мире. Было страшно задумываться о том, как и при каких обстоятельствах Дэнни успел подловить его для этого снимка. Страшнее было только подумать о том, сколько ещё таких интимных экземпляров было в этой коллекции, потому что Моррисон не стал листать дальше, хватало и этого, но чуйка подсказывала, что одним снимком дело не ограничивалось. Вот и нашлась желанная улика, которая распалила огонь внутри Фрэнка с такой силой, что только чудо могло бы спасти мерзавца от праведного гнева. Он раздражённо откинул камеру туда, где и нашёл до этого.

Кровь бурлила в венах Фрэнка, будто живой огонь, жгучими нитями походя с головы до пят. Сердце отбивало дикий ритм, отдаваясь в горле и перехватывая дыхание. Ощущение было такое, словно он был в диком бешенстве, только сейчас его ничто, и никто не сможет и в жизни остановить. Чистый адреналин грозился вот-вот оказаться в крови и разбудить необузданную волну ярости и непредсказуемости в парне. В глазах плясали черти, когда он с гневом исподлобья смотрел на Дэнни, который всё это время просто стоял и смотрел на него с лёгкой усмешкой на губах. Как и всегда. Просто, чёрт бы его побрал, продолжал наблюдать, как он делал со своими жертвами, будто Фрэнк был одним из его несчастных ягнят, которых он так любил загонять в угол. Это бесило только больше и было последней каплей, чтоб распалить ярость до конца.

Издав низкий опасный рычащий звук, парень кинулся вперёд, одним сильным движением сбивая противника с ног, оказываясь сверху. Первый удар пришёлся ровно по лицу Джонсона, который продолжал по неведомой причине оставаться спокойным. Силы Фрэнк не жалел хоть и бил буквально вслепую, не особо контролируя себя, точность и размах удара, но при этом он смог разбить нос мужчине под ним, о чём и свидетельствовала тут же хлынувшая кровь. Второй удар до цели не долетел. Запястье было крепко перехвачено. Это простое действие поумерило пыл нападавшего, выбивая из колеи, чем Дэнни и воспользовался незамедлительно, ударив парня под дых, вызывая у того болезненный вскрик, а пока тот не успел опомниться, отбрыкнулся не без усилия, сбрасывая тяжёлое тело с себя. Зашипев, Моррисон замешкался всего на секунду, отходя от боли и тут же снова перешёл в нападение, но уже куда более опасное. В ход пошло его любимое оружие, которое, к счастью для него, было всегда при нём. Холодная сталь блеснула на мгновение в предупреждающем знаке, что и предотвратило точный прямой удар, который пришёлся в вовремя подставленную для защиты ладонь. Игнорируя поток крови и болезненные ощущения, Дэнни перехватил острие, желая таким образом остановить и выхватить оружие, но сил не хватило, и он лишь усугубил положение, чувствуя, как мышцы и ткани неприятно расходятся, поддаваясь заточенному металлу, когда нож оказался в его ладони, протыкая её насквозь.

— Сучёныш, — оскалившись, с ленивой насмешкой бросил Дэнни, медленно проведя языком по губам, на которых задержалась кровь, что продолжала идти из разбитого носа.

Металлический привкус собственной крови будоражил, вызывал волну мурашек по позвоночнику, дав новые силы на борьбу и подбросив дров в костёр, который был заразен и переходил уже и на него. Движение языка по губам повторилось и Дэнни усмехнулся. Фрэнк был слишком близко, чтоб не заметить, как это действовало на него. Глаза невольно метнулись к чужим губам, зацепились взглядом внезапно расширившихся зрачков. Фрэнк нервно сглотнул, едва заметно, думая, что это всё так просто было скрыть. Возможно. Только вот он явно забыл с кем имел дело, как забыл и об атаке и защите, так легко подставившись на ответный удар ножа, который в отместку за всё резко вошёл в плечо по самую рукоять. Взревев словно зверюга, Фрэнк оттолкнул Дэнни от себя, отшатнулся назад и встретился спиной с холодной не приветливой стеной, которая зато была отличной опорой для него в данный момент. Выдернув нож одним движением, он не спешил избавляться от игрушки, крепко перехватив рукоять и переводя дыхание.

— Один - один, мудила, — прорычал Моррисон, отлипая наконец от стены, не сводя при этом внимательного взгляда с оппонента, который не особо спешил тоже.

Дэнни оценивающе посмотрел на свою ладонь, раздражённо цокнул языком и выдернул нож парой коротких рывков, стараясь быть хоть немного аккуратнее, чем его противник. Не то чтоб это помогало и делало поток крови, который тут же с новой силой хлынул из раны, хоть сколь меньше, но в своих методах касаемо всего Дэнни был явно куда расчётливей и хладнокровнее, чего нельзя было сказать о Фрэнке, который буквально был комком из эмоций и жил на них и своей бесконечной ярости, в этом, пожалуй, было их самое главное различие. Безразлично посмотрев на рану, мужчина коротко вздохнул, стягивая разодранную перчатку зубами, избавляясь от испорченного предмета одежды.

— Я любил эти перчатки, знаешь ли, — с притворным разочарованием бросил он, поднимая взгляд холодных тёмных глаз на Фрэнка, будто приковывая того к месту.

Ещё один явно отвлекающий деструктивный манёвр – Дэнни медленно поднёс раненую руку к лицу, выждал момент, убедившись, что оппонент внимательно наблюдает за ним, прежде чем провести языком по тыльной стороне ладони, слизав хлынувший поток крови, дразня, показывая, и не без доли удовольствия подмечая то, как часто задышал Фрэнк, как его глаза заметались от руки до губ Джонсона, фиксируя каждое движение, явно запоминая каждую мелочь, раскладывая этот момент на детали и оставляя глубоко в своей памяти. Дважды повестись на один и тот же приём было глупо и предсказуемо, но Дэнни прекрасно знал, что это сработает и сейчас, выждав нужный момент, когда эффект будет максимальным и только тогда пошёл в агрессивную атаку, сделав быстрый выпад в сторону Фрэнка, с силой толкнул назад, вернул к стене, от которой последний парой минут назад отошёл. Разумеется, Фрэнк не ожидал такого и в первые несколько секунд не среагировал, до момента пока инстинкты не сработали на животном буквально уровне. Он не собирался уступать лидерство другому хищнику. Приложив максимум силы к коротким резким движениям, Фрэнк сумел выкрутиться и поменяться местами так, что уже Дэнни был прижат к стене. Одна рука предусмотрительно прижалась к крепкой груди, пришпиливая к прохладному камню, другая же метнулась к шее, бесцеремонно с усилием сжимаясь, прощупывая дикий пульс под пальцами. Фрэнк скалился и даже издал низкий рычащий звук, от которого мурашки роями ходили по коже второго мужчины, что не мог сопротивляться не столько из-за силы, сколько из-за всех этих факторов, которые сплетались воедино, в цельное оружие против него. Задушенный стон вырвался из груди Джонсона, вынуждая Фрэнка даже на момент ослабить хватку и с удивлением уставиться в лицо напротив, в котором сейчас отражалось абсолютно странное выражение - азартный огонь в глазах с каплей безумия на самом дне до максимума расширившихся зрачков смешивался с диким желанием.

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь на самом деле, Фрэнк.

Низкий хриплый голос и имя, сказанное с особым нажимом, заставило буквально за секунду сдаться, поддаваясь вперёд с агрессивным рычащим звуком впиваясь в чужие губы. Поцелуй выходил диким, необузданным, полным агрессивных чувств, как целое отражение всей сущности Фрэнка. Он кусался, сильно, так чтоб можно было потом с упоением слизывать кровь с губ быстрыми движениями языка. А Дэнни это нравилось, он отзывался тихими постанываниями, зарываясь свободной рукой в короткие волосы парня, сжимая пальцами пряди. Их обоих устраивала эта грубость. Это то, чего хотели оба.

Но передавать первенство Джонсон не собирался, стоило бы показать дикому зверьку где его место. Он не удержался от того, что б воспользоваться одной маленькой интересной деталью, которая обычно не несла практической пользы, но которая могла быть очень занятно использована, тем более в такой ситуации. Ленты, что были частью его костюма, жившие своей жизнью, всё же подчинялись владельцу, это была не только красивая деталь, но и полезная вещь. И Дэнни решил умело воспользоваться ими. Подгадав, когда Фрэнк потеряет бдительность, он пустил в ход те самые ленты, которые тут же опутали руки парня, резко потянули назад, заводя конечности за спину и крепко зафиксировали их там. Послышался лязг металла, конечно, в процессе связывания пальцы разжались и выронили под ноги чужой нож.

— Какого… — Фрэнк зашипел и дёрнулся в сторону, запоздало понимая, что его обездвижили.

А Дэнни времени не терял, ловко перебрался за спину Моррисона и бесцеремонно прижал его лицом к каменной кладке. Мужчина прижался грудью к чужой спине, и склонился к самому уху Фрэнка, не упустив момент дразняще пройтись языком по коже за ухом, вызвав этим новую волну дрожи в теле под ним.

— Прости, но в этот раз я веду, — усмехнулся Джонсон и приставил нож к горлу дёрнувшегося Фрэнка. — Так что лучше побудь хорошим мальчиком и просто получай своё удовольствие.

В предупреждении Дэнни лишь слегка надавил острием на нежную кожу, резко проведя линию вниз. Лишь для того, чтоб выступила пара капель крови, что тут же были собраны медленным движением языка. Он удовлетворённо выдохнул, отметив, что Фрэнк перестал сопротивляться и, видимо, благоразумно последовал совету. Дэнни убрал чужой нож в крепёжки на бедре и торопливо стянул вторую перчатку с руки. Особо не церемонясь, он перешёл в наступление, расстегнул штаны Фрэнка, дёрнув грубую ткань вниз до колен вместе с бельём. Прохладные пальцы неспеша огладили округлые ягодицы, царапнув в один момент бледную кожу. Хотелось бы подольше поиграть со своей «жертвой», но их маленькая дикая прелюдия распалила Дэнни так, что сложно было себя держать в руках и он только чудом контролировал себя.

Разумеется, Дэнни знал, что этот момент рано или поздно произойдёт, точнее – ждал его с нетерпением, но разумно ничего не предпринимал до лучших времён. Он умел подгадывать момент. На такой случай во внутреннем кармане плаща у него была припрятана небольшая баночка с найденной душистой мазью, которая отлично подходила на роль смазки.

Ткань тихо прошуршала, звякнули застёжки, желание туманило разум и хотелось скорей получить своё. Но несмотря на это, Дэнни сжалился над Фрэнком, разумно решив не пренебрегать подготовкой, даже если она и будет поспешной. Один палец, затем второй. Фрэнк вздрогнул и тихо выдохнул, ощущения были далеко не новыми, но невозможность видеть, что происходило за спиной работало как момент неожиданности и от каждого нового действия он чувствовал мелкие мурашки по коже. Третий палец добавился слишком поспешно, что вызвало тихое шипение со стороны Фрэнка, но даже в этот момент он не дёрнулся, стараясь расслабиться, чтоб поскорей попривыкнуть. Дэнни прошептал тихое «прости» ему в шею и словно пытаясь таким образом отвлечь, перенаправил острые ощущения выше, ощутимо прикусив кожу шеи. Фрэнк коротко простонал, с охотой подставляясь под грубую ласку. Пальцы в нём двигались резко, но достаточно неспешно, растягивая приятную пытку, вынуждая в нетерпении поддаваться назад и выгибаться, безмолвно прося большего. Вот только мужчина не спешил, игнорируя даже своё болезненное напряжение, что так грубо было обделено вниманием в этот момент.

— Чёрт, Дэнни, пожалуйста… — не выдержав взмолил в отчаянии.

— Пожалуйста что? — Дэнни хмыкнул и остановился, вызвав тем самым раздосадованный скулёж.

Фрэнк тут же замолчал, с силой закусив губу. Он мог бы сразу позорно сдаться и сказать то, что хотел услышать мужчина, но остатки упрямой гордости не давали этого сделать. Хоть ситуация и без того была тупиковой и хуже уже не могло стать.

— Ну же, ты так хорошо справлялся до этого. Попроси меня конкретней, будь умницей, — настаивал на своём Дэнни, возобновив медленное движение пальцев.

Слишком медленно, чтоб забыться, но слишком хорошо, чтоб хотелось ещё и ещё, сильнее, больше, глубже. Так, чтоб имя своё забыть и где находится. Стоило только попросить.

— Давай уже, трахни меня. Умоляю, — со стоном выпрашивал Фрэнк, не вынеся больше и секунды.

— Вот видишь, можешь когда хочешь. Хороший мальчик, — протянул, растягивая слова и довольно улыбнулся, резко убирая пальцы.

И вновь послышалось шуршание одежд и манипуляций над застёжками, как и влажный хлюпающий звук. Фрэнк хотел нетерпеливо подогнать его, но не успел и рта открыть, как прохладные ладони легли на его ягодицы и разве их в стороны. Всего пара толчков и Дэнни вошёл до упора, подготовка и щедрое количество смазки отлично справились со своей работой, что даже резкие движения не вызвали ничего кроме тихого удовлетворённого стона.

— Мне нравится твой прекрасный голос, не сдерживай себя, ладно? — просьба прозвучала скорей как приказ, не терпящий возражений, да и этому низкому голосу хотелось подчиняться и делать всё, что он скажет.

И Фрэнк делал, не стараясь даже сдерживать так и рвущиеся из груди низкие стоны, когда Дэнни стал двигаться в нём короткими резкими толчками. Буквально моментально Джонсон сорвался на быстрый не щадящий темп, чуть ли не вколачивая Фрэнка в стену под ним. И судя по тому, как выгибался в спине Фрэнк, как он чуть ли не кричал в голос, как охотно подставлял шею для всё новых и новых поцелуев-укусов, его всё более чем устраивало. Дэнни и сам не сдерживал короткие стоны и даже едва ли не звериное рычание. Толчки становились всё короче, жёстче, сильнее. Они оба были слишком распалены, чтоб и растягивать удовольствие и оттягивать момент разрядки. Первым кончил Дэнни, сделав последний глубокий толчок внутрь, крепко вжав Фрэнка в стену. Помня о неспособности справиться своими силами, Дэнни благосклонно помог и Фрэнку кончить всего парой размашистых движений по члену, доведя его до края.

Дэнни вышел из расслабленного тут же обмякшего тела, но не сделал и шага в сторону, продолжив держать пока Фрэнка в крепком захвате. Только когда парень слабо дёрнулся, переведя дух и отойдя от яркого оргазма, Дэнни сделал шаг назад и позволил лентам освободить чужие руки.

— Ну что, всё ещё злишься из-за снимков или я вымолил у тебя прощение? — рассмеялся Дэнни, приводя себя в порядок.

После такого-то Фрэнк уже и думать забыл о том, с чего всё завязалось. Точно, снимки. Думать о них сейчас не хотелось, как и вообще хоть о чём-то, он был удовлетворён и расслаблен слишком сильно, чтоб даже раздражаться, не то, что продолжать злиться на такое.

— Я хотел бы ещё немного на тебя позлиться. И поподробнее расписать какой ты говнюк и просто психопат с пугающими меня замашками, — наспех натянув штаны и застегнувшись, Фрэнк нагнулся за выроненным ножом и протянул его законному хозяину. — Но ты был слишком хорош, признаю. И не думай, что одного раза хватит, чтоб я забыл.

Гнев сменился на милость весьма легко, что было и не удивительно. Фрэнк всё ещё был человеком как-никак, с возникающей иногда конкретной потребностью, которую удовлетворять самостоятельно было совсем не тем. А вот предаться страсти с кем-то, кто настолько понимал его и давал то, что было нужно – было просто восхитительно.

— Знаешь, у тебя весьма интересное представление о том, как надо делать комплименты после хорошего секса и как предлагать повторить это ещё разок. Не волнуйся, я всегда готов буду протянуть тебе руку помощи.

Фрэнк не смог сдержать короткого смешка на такой абсолютно идиотский подкат, но всё равно согласно кивнул. Пусть его новый любовник просто пугающий со всех сторон тип. Пусть он брал доминирующую роль на себя, чего Фрэнк обычно никому не позволял. Пусть он хранит у себя его жутко интимные фотографии наряду с обычными и кровавыми снимками. Пускай всё будет так. Но они все тут не без своих странностей. И лучше быть странными и сгорать вместе, чем по отдельности, пока всем от этого только лучше.


End file.
